Jr. Gets More Barney Songs on VHS
Brian asks Dad to get More Barney Songs on VHS but his dad says no and he's grounded because the tape is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids, and lttle kids 8 and under. Brian sneaks out of the house and gets the More Barney Songs on VHS at the video store. His parents come in and Brian gets grounded for 4 weeks. Pliot Brian asks Dad to get More Barney Songs on VHS but his dad says no and he's grounded because the tape is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids, and lttle kids 8 and under. Brian sneaks out of the house and gets the More Barney Songs on VHS at the video store. And he wathces the fbi warning its saids "WARNING New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO $50,000 YEARS PER OFFENCE FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 YEARS PER OFFENCE IS IN PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THSI FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFRINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFRINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 THIS CASSETTE IS FOR PRIVATE VIEWING ONKY AND MUST BE SCREENED IN PUBLIC" in the Piracy is not a victimless crime warning its said. Piracy is not a victimless crime. For more information on how digital theft. harms the economy, please visit www.iprcenter.gov. His parents come in and Brian gets grounded for 4 weeks. Characters *Brian As Brian *Kimberly As Mom *Diesel As Dad *Paul As Video Store Manager Transcript *Brian: Hey Dad. *Dad: What is it son? *Brian: Can I get More Barney Songs on VHS? *Dad: (angrily) No! *Brian: Why not? *Dad: Because you're grounded and that tape is for babies, toddlers, preschool kids, kindergarten kids and little kids 8 and under. *Brian: Fine! I will get More Barney Songs on VHS. *Video store manager: Hello, how can I help you? *Brian: I would like to get More Barney Songs on VHS please. *Video store manager: Sure. Here you go, have a nice day. *Brian: Yay I finally got More Barney Songs on VHS! Now that I have the More Barney Songs on VHS, I'm going to watch it right now. WARNING New Penalties Copyright Amendments Act 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO $50,000 YEARS PER OFFENCE FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 YEARS PER OFFENCE IS IN PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THSI FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFRINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFRINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 THIS CASSETTE IS FOR PRIVATE VIEWING ONKY AND MUST NOT BE SCREENED IN PUBLIC Piracy is not a victimless crime. For more information on how digital theft harms the economy, please visit www.iprcenter.gov *1. Copy, alter or cut all or any part of the material on this tape, the packaging or the labelling without the Copyright Owner's consent. *2. Show the film to any public or private audience whether fee-paying or not. *3. Hire, diffuse, broadcast or trade in the cassettes other than with written permission from Guild Home Video Limited. *4. This video cassette is a genuine first generation copy produced by Guild Home Video Limited. *Dad: (coming in) Brian we have.. (angrily) Oh my gosh is that the More Barney Songs VHS in your hand? *Brian: I just made it out of cardboard. *Mom: Brian don't lie to me! You couldn't get More Barney Songs on VHS. *Brian: I'm sorry. *Mom: Well sorry isn't going to cut it. *Dad: That's right! You are grounded (x10) for 4 weeks. *Mom: I will return More Barney Songs on VHS to the Video Store. *Brian: NO! (x20) I need that VHS. *Video store manager: How can I help you? *Mom: I would like to return the More Barney Songs on VHS please. *Dad: Go upstairs to your room now!